Crying New Moon
by MariashaAziza
Summary: Bella's miserable, Harry's lonely, Draco's worried, Luna's falling in love, Hermione and Ron are married, Two Charlie's, The Lestranges wake up, and Alex runs into a few Vampires and a heartbroken and pissed off woman… Oh, and Edward will be hurt…badly. Let's not forget the famous love triangle. And don't forget the Wizarding World is out for their blood. Just what will Aro think?
1. Chapter 1

**Mira: May I present...the long awaited Crying New Moon! Or at least the Preface... Prologue...whatever you want to call it. Anyway, I finally got this put back together. Now, I shall warn you now. This story will be slow in coming. I'm trying for one chapter a week, but it might be more like one a month. I am currently working on The Fractured Looking Glass, Harry Potter and the Daughter/Witch of Silent Hill, and a GW/HP crossover. As well as a HP/Naruto crossover with hints of Kuroshitsuji(Black Butler). I will be spending equal time on them, but until the Holidays are over it won't be much. I just decided to stop being lazy and place the first chapter up. Or what remains of it. Half was deleted when my computer crashed and I cannot remember how the conversation went... So I skipped it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Pairings!**

**Jasper/Alice/Harry**

**Jacob/Luna**

**Leah/Alex**

**Paul/Draco**

**Sev/Cheif Charlie**

**Angela/?**

**Edward/Ginny**

**Jane/Alex**

* * *

><p>The return of Bella Swan back to Forks returned the attention to her and away from the Evans and Blacks. It's not everyday a teenage girls runs home to her divorced parent, falls down the stairs through a window, and returns to the place she ran from. Not to mention with a cast and hanging off the arm of Edward Cullen.<p>

Then again the mysterious, and in some opinion stupid, things she did always gained attention. It was clear to the intelligent that Isabella Swan was a trouble magnet. A person who would most likely end up in the worst situation without trying. Sadly, very few seemed to realize this fact. So she was just a normal girl that bad things sometimes happened to.

Charlie Swan was overjoyed that his daughter had returned. Even more so he basically worshipped Carlisle for saving his precious Bells. Even though she was back however, he still spent more time with Severus then most people. It would seem he had decided to try and give Bella some space. He feared that he might smother her and drive her away again. That night still confused him, she hadn't made much sense…not to him at least.

Severus while thinking him a fool in that regard, enjoyed hanging out with the man. The two were usually hanging out with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater. Oddly enough Severus did get along with the men to an extent. Mainly because all three knew the torment of living with teenage girls. Billy would just laugh at them, saying at least his had left the nest. He didn't have to worry about dodging around them anymore. Although he did wish they would visit more.

Jacob Black was overjoyed that his friend had returned. The small crush he had on Bella had vanished easily. He still cared about her as a good friend, but the feelings that he had been gaining for her just weren't there anymore. It honestly confused him. Bella's absence had led to him hanging out more with Luna and her family. He got along and fit rather well with the family.

Ron and Jacob seemed to get along the best, both mischievous and playful. Harry and Jacob got along well enough as well, but Harry was more grounded and calm. Although Jacob had found out then when angered Harry was a literal spitfire. Hermione was fond of his Tribe's legends. She usually spent time with Harry and Angela, but was most often at the Reservation with Luna. Angela was a kind girl, down to earth and calm. She seemed to spend most time with Harry and Hermione. She and Hermione found pranks to be in bad taste and annoying. Although Angela would enjoy or laugh at one every now and then.

Jacob found that he enjoyed hanging out with his new friends. It felt like they were a part of his family somehow. Not to mention they got along with the guys from the Reservation as well. He had hoped Bella would hang out and get to know them as well. However, the moment Bella came back she only seemed to spend time with the Cullen's. He didn't believe in the old legends and didn't dislike the Cullen's, he was happy she had friends. It was more the fact that she was always with them. She very rarely hung out with him or visited. He did feel lonely and slightly abandoned, but his new friends made that all go away.

Billy Black held his tongue whenever Charlie talked about the Cullen's. Luna's words always running through his mind. Mainly what she had told him about Bella, and what the Cupid had also admitted to. From how they spoke Bella wouldn't give him a choice. Bella's mind would never be changed. She wanted immortality. She was afraid of growing old and being left behind.

She would even go so far as to force an enemy vampire to turn her. Truthfully, he was torn. The treaty was that no human shall be fed from or turned. However, the thought of Bella being turned by a human eating vampire… He knew the Cullen's would turn her as painlessly as possible. A human eating vampire would most likely break her in so many ways…

The phrase pick you're poison came to mind. At times he wished he could tell Charlie the truth. However, he didn't think that would make much of a change. Charlie had always wanted Bella to be happy, even if it hurt him. Billy had a feeling Charlie would accept the Cullen's for what they were, if Bella was truly happy with them. He supposed he would do as Luna said. Accept things as they happened.

Angela Weber was becoming an everyday sight at the Evans/Black households. She and Hermione making a quick and easy friendship. Harry, Hermione, and Angela were almost always together books spread around them. Hermione and Angela had similar personalities. Hermione was more aggressive and Angela was more of a wall flower quite and unassuming. Harry balanced them out by being playful and slightly mischievous.

When they weren't studying they were hanging out with Jacob and Ron usually at La Push beach. They liked hanging out with the Reservation boys and listening to their stories. Luna would be somewhere around, usually she was at the Reservation hanging out with the Elders. Luna very rarely got along with younger people. She seemed to hang around adults more, but she did stop by every now and then. Angela found her a bit strange, but sweet.

Alex and Draco seemed to be the most distant of the group. Alex because she was always busy and Draco was either busy with the shop or something. Draco got along with them to an extent. While he liked them he just wasn't interested in playing around or listening to stories. He usually only stopped by for a little bit leaving as soon as he could. Luna said it was because he liked looking at the natives. Alex would hang around with them every now and then, either clinging to Harry or talking to Jake about cars.

Alex upon returning to normal had been…strange. While she had regained her insanity and randomness she had also regained her manipulative and cunning nature. While relieving it was obvious she was trying to hold everyone at arms length. Seeing how happy Harry was at the moment she had started distancing herself from him. She thought it would make things easier in the future. After all soon he would have his mates, his new family…

Not to mention she didn't feel the need to smother him anymore. In the past it was so he wouldn't be lonely. However, that wasn't a problem anymore. He had friends and people that make him happy to be around. She was still affectionate and liked cuddling him when they were together. She was also working on getting her parents to Forks. When she wasn't working with her parents, at work, or at the Hospital she was at school. She always seemed to be trying to make herself busy. Alex never liked to let her mind wonder, it led her to things she didn't want to think about.

Draco himself wasn't so much distant from them, he just very rarely hung out with them. The fact is that Draco always seemed to be in a daze. Finding out that he would be meeting his mate soon… Draco was concerned, worried…losing his confidence. The person who had always believed in himself and his abilities….was worried about not being good enough. He had this irrational fear that he wouldn't be good enough for his mate. That his mate would dislike him…

Needless to say, the family did make a change to the small town of Forks…

* * *

><p>Alice Cullen bit her lip as she resurfaced from her latest vision. She slumped down slightly depressed. Why was it…that with her last mate so close…she couldn't approach him? She looked up with a pout, her mind returning to the images. Her mate's protector would be able to explain it. She did in her vision. Or she would… Alice hated that her mate and his family were so blurry in her visions. It was like looking at something form underwater. Disoriented and muffled.<p>

Jasper reached over running fingers through her spiky black hair. He tugged her over to lean against him as he tried to sooth the unusual emotions coming form her. He had taken to trying to relax his mate as much as possible. Lately her emotions had been haywire. Her instincts screaming to go to her final mate. Her worry for Bella that had vanished when Carlisle said she would live. And the memories she had regained from watching that tape.

Alice had been a bit…out of it since she had seen that video tape. While she was happy she could remember now. It brought back the loneliness she had felt. That was the reason her instincts wanted her mate. She wanted comfort and to make sure their little one was safe and secure. With her emotions out of control she needed him now more then ever. With him here she would relax, would calm down…and return to being bubbly. A slight whimper escaped her throat.

There was nothing they could do, except talk to Alex…

Alice turned burring her head into Jasper's chest. Jasper tightened his grip on her. Looking up he smiled slightly at Rosalie. She had been hanging around worried about her sister. It was also a way to avoid Bella and the others. Rosalie was getting used to the thought of the human, but she really didn't like her personality. And despite Alice acting fine around the others, Rosalie knew she was more affected then she was showing.

Jasper was thankful. Rosalie could distract Alice much more then Jasper could. Needless to say they were always shopping in Port Angelus or Seattle. Alice made sure to spend some time with Bella, since they girl hated shopping. And Jasper had been thinking of when would be the best time to get a hold of Alex...

* * *

><p>Alex stood with her arms crossed as she stared at the two before her. She allowed her head to tilt to the side as she observed them. "I suppose…you're here about Harry…" She said trailing off thoughtfully. Her eyes flicked over them, the ones that would take her little one away. But also the ones that would protect and love him... Taking a deep breath she pushed down her personal thoughts and feelings, allowing the threads to appear before her as a final check. With that finished the strange pinkpurple hue faded from around her pupils and she turned to face them fully. "...It's not time... Your story is not the only one at play here..."


	2. Snapping Strings and Broken Threads

**_She crawled slowly, painfully away from the remains of what had been her home for so many years. She could hardly breathe, her lungs had been damaged from the smoke. She also knew she was badly hurt. She could feel the burning almsot searing pain that traveled along her body. It hurt so much...she couldn't take a deep enough breath. Her face was covered with blood and it stung at her eyes, turning what little she could see a red hued tint for mere moments._**

**_A deep hacking stopped her progress, causing her to curl up and try to relieve the pain in her chets and lungs. Really it was stupid...how humans were so dependant on air. Take away one thing and they would fade, rotting away to dust. She had never wondered how she would die, however she had never imagened suffocation would be one of the choices. A stupid thing to not concider, not think about. Think about..._**

**_Her eyes darted up landing on the cloaked figures that were starting to suurond her. The elaborate masks glinting in the remaining embers. This is what she had been warned about. These were the people she had been told to avoid, to never be caught by. Then again...Arianna was dead...nothing more then ash and dust._**

**_A part of her wanted to respect her Nanny, to continue how she had been taught, to fight until death. However, a deeper part of her wanted to live. Wanted to give into these monsters and go with them, on the chance she could live. Which was stupid they would kill her either way most likely...but...her parents._**

**_Bellatrix Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange...maybe she could finally see them... It was that thought that caused her to go limp as she was jerked up and the portkey activated._**

* * *

><p>Alex stared blankly ahead as her fingers moved slowly over the wooden flute Billy Black had allowed her to borrow. A frown at her lips as the haunting melody continued to play. Her mind was a rather confusing place at the moment. True...she was completely in contol once more, however her position as a Cupid was more active then ever.<p>

Not only that... The Shifters would start phaseing soon. While she didn't know as much as Luna did, she was aware of the threads that were starting to bind them. Shifters were odd creatures. While they still had their original skin they didn't have threads. Thin strings with those compatable, but no red threads.

However, the moment they phased those strongs snapped and thick threads wound around them. Similar to when a vampire is created, their are time when their threads or strings snapped upon their awakening. Rarely did they keep the same thread, because they were no longer compatiable as they had been.

Not to mention how things were going in the Wizarding World. Quite a few people were angry that it had been the Murderess's Bellatrix Lestrange's daighter that killed Voldemort. Not to mention the remaining Death Eaters hadn't backed down. Most had been angry at the traitors they had and refused to relincuish what they had gained.

Voldemort might have chosen how they took over, but they knew how to run things and keep his rules going. The snatchers had been deployed immediatly after the traitors and those they could get their hands on. Delours Umbridge was in charge of the Ministry and most places were still following the laws they had been taught. Only Hogwarts and the other Wizarding Countries were safe grounds and uncorrupted.

Her parents, were wanted by both sides. To Azkaban by the Light and to death by the Dark. She would be worried if she didn't trust St. Mungo's Director. Adrian Greylight had been the only family member to accnowladge the Sqiub Arianna Grace. As such he had helped to woman hide Alex and looked after her at times. He had also been her main tutor in magic as she grew up.

Shaking the thoughts off she finally allowed the music to fade away. She couldn't help but stare over the cold waves. Her mind was oddly clear for once, no overload about relationships and no whispers from Gaia or the Deities about her abilities. The end of the school term was swiftly approaching and she had passed all her end of the year exams with flying colors.

Everything was going rather peacefully. Everyone was busy with something. Planning for the wedding, planning for their classes next year, beginning carrers, working, and the other random pieces of life. Soon her parents would be snuck from the Wizarding World, and they would be brought back to Forks. Other then that and the wedding they were keeping away from the Wizarding World.

Tilting her head Alex closed her eyes as the chill of rain and wind finally reached past her thoughts. She sighed pushing herself to stand and winced as her bones popped. She needed to start keeping a better track of time...

Shaking her head she started her way down from the cliff she had found herself on. She didn't come to La Push beach very often. However, when she found herself here she was useually around the cliffs. She loved the almost ice like feel that came from being here. It almost matched the ice that consumed and weighed her down her soul.

Blinking blank dark eyes she turned making her way towrad the Amythyst and Artic blue Nissian GT-R, that was parked at the end of the path near the beach. Her hand moving over the frozen feel of the car as she walked to the door. However, as she moved to open it she jerked painfully staring ahead with wide unseeing eyes. A pink/purple glow taking ove her eyes for a moment.

Finally she was able to blink harshly, the glow diming until it was only a ring around her pupils. Turning her head she turned in the direction of the reservation with a frown. Her mind swimming with the information she was processing. 'That was a...painful snap...' She thought thinking of teh thread that had just been broken.

"I guess its the beginning then..." She muttered. "I already know I won't enjoy this. The first shift is extremely painful... And if its going to be like that for the rest..." She muttered shuddering slightly. Not even the feel of rain and ice could take her mind from the thread that had snapped.


	3. Hunts, Breakdowns, Failures, and Mates

**Isidore Priam Evans = Harry James Potter/Ry**

**Circe Artemis Evans = Belladonna Druella Lestrange/Alex**

**Malia Luna Black = Luna Evelyn Lovegood/Isis**

**Eneas Draconis Black = Draco Lucius Malfoy/Ivy**

**Ileana Hermione Black = Hermione Jane Granger/Mione**

**Balthazar Ronald Evans = Ronald Billius Weasley/Arlon**

* * *

><p>Malia closed her eyes in annoyance as she followed the trail that only she could see. Malia had always been an odd girl, long before she had watched the death of her mother. It wasn't only because her mind had been filled with events before they happened. No, it was because of the trails she could see. The shimmering lights that made up the essence of a human soul, the soft pulsing glow of life and earth. Underworld Nymph's had the ability to see the essence of life and the human soul, because of their strong connection to death and the afterlife. Because of this they could see things humans could not, imps, creatures not of this world, shadows and shades of the afterlife...and other beings that could affect a human. Mixed with the seer blood that had been passed down in from her mother, Malia had never been what one would call normal. Knowing things she couldn't possibly know, and seeing things that didn't exist. It had brought her heartache and loneliness for most of her life.<p>

However, as in a moment like this, it was something that she was extremely thankful for. She had known this moment was coming, had known since the nomads had come and set off the chain reaction However, while she had known what was going to happen, she couldn't follow it exactly. Her ability to See, also came with the person or people involved. She Saw things as they would, meaning if they were not in her right mind she would know because she would see it form their point of view. Because of this while she knew what was happening she wasn't quite sure of where he was. He was scared, and angry, and confused...his mind was shaken and dizzying. The haze of red that overtook the vision of an animal was confusing and nearly painful to look at. A blood red that reminded her too much of Hogwarts and the bodies that had piled up.

Shaking her head Malia pushed the thoughts away. Hogwarts was behind her, and while she would never forget that horrible time she would not allow the trauma to consume her once more. They were healing, some harder then others, some by pretending everything was fine, and some by forgetting...but they were healing. And a big part of there healing were the people of Forks. Shaking everything from her mind once more she followed the golden trail streaked with red. Sam needed someone to help him, to help him calm down and understand. If he was left alone it would turn out for the worse... Luckily she had left early enough, no one would realize he was missing until tomorrow afternoon. She just had to find Sam before then. She knew Alex would take care of the excuses for her at school. After all, Alex had alerted her that she had felt the thread of shatter and crumble only a string of strong emotions remaining.

Now...where was Sam hiding?

* * *

><p>Alex yawned as she finished reading through the files that the Director of St. Mungo's had sent her. Since her parents were close to waking up she needed to be aware of the damage they had and the repercussions. She looked over where Lucius and Thanos were also going over the files. Narcissia was sipping her morning tea, although Alex could see the tension in the slow way she sat the cup back to its saucer. Sighing she pushed back and glanced at the time, a frown crossed her face and she shook her head slightly. School was starting soon, pushing the file over to Narcissia she and the men all ignored the way she snatched it up desperately.<p>

Alex turned making her way through the house. She watched as Eneas dashed past her screaming about his shoes or something. Ileana was stomping through the house yelling about her books being moved. Balthazar sprinted past her soaking wet and still in his sleep clothes. While Isidore was laughing and leaning against the wall a bucket dangling from his fingertips. Reaching up and rubbing her temples she groaned lightly as she moved toward her own room, nearly tripping over Hekate who was chasing after Crookshanks. Why, oh why were they all still living togetehr? Something had to change...

Blinking Alex paused, where was Malia in all of this madness Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her cellphone, since she wasn't a witch she was the only one able to carry one without it frying. She blinked looking at a reminder that popped up, tilting her head she rolled her eyes. Turning she stuck her head back in the room. "Isis is going to be gone for about two weeks, she's fine." She spoke gaining a curious look from Lucius and a thoughtful one from Thanos.

"Alright dear, make sure she eats and looks after herself." Narcissia said as she glanced up with a faint smile.

Alex nodded before leaving them to their reading There really wasn't much she could do. Her magic was elemental and nothing she could tap into unless Magic gave her permission, and even then she could only do so when Magic needed something from her. She was useless at the spells they needed to know, and while she was good at potions Thanos far surpassed her in that area. Needless to say she was useless. All she could do was make sure her parents thread was string and healthy and maybe help them with some emotional manipulation. However, even then she could only influence the emotions that had to do with the threads and strings they had. Happiness, love, affection, trust, and acceptance. These were the only emotions she could influence and even then it wasn't to a strong level.

Trust and affection were what she could influence most of. Of course it already had to exist even at a faint level, meaning the person already had to feel trust or affection in the situation. She could make it stronger, and have it overwhelm negative emotions. However, she could only do that when the situation called for said emotions. Next was happiness she could control this only when others were already feeling it, she could just make it stronger and carefree without worry.

Love she could only affect if it was already acknowledged and felt by the person in question. When the thread pulsed from the bond being connected she could make it stronger if doubt or problems made it weaken slightly. Acceptance however, was only an emotion she could control when a thread had been snapped. It was what helped her create another thread between one that had theirs snapped and another. Needless to say in cases like her parents she could help emotionally, normally though she was pretty useless only able to feed energy to the strings and threads themselves.

She couldn't stand this...

Hissing angrily Alex sat on her bed harshly taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. She needed to relax...she couldn't allow the self-hatred and disgust she felt to overwhelm her. Everyone had their purpose. However, she had never found herself useful enough... Sure she had helped them get settled in Forks, and she had helped Harry kill Voldemort...but none of that was her. Hekate had done most of the work with the muggles and her money had helped with the speed. And killing hadn't even been herself, it had been Magic and Life itself channeling through her. That's all she was, a vessel that was useless on her own. Even her connections were only in place because of what she was and because of her use as a vessel to Magic's Will...

Alex groaned falling back and pulling at her hair. She was pathetic. Sitting and here and going over her short comings...her family needed her, useless or not. Despite how better her had gotten her little one was nowhere near healed. Eneas was going to ignored his mate, already she could feel his fear tainting the thread. And the others needed her to keep them calm and unified, especially since Malia would be gone for quite some time. She didn't have time to feel sorry for herself She could do that when everything was over and she wasn't needed anymore.

It always ended that way it seemed. The others would go off with their mates leaving her alone once more, Cupids didn't have Mates. It just wasn't meant to be, they couldn't be distracted with a thread or mate of their own. It wasn't allowed. She knew this and had long accepted it. However, that didn't mean she liked it. She didn't want her little one and the others to leave, however she couldn't stop that and while she didn't want them to leave she was...happy for them. she was a cupid how could she not be? Speaking of mates...

Frowning Alex stared at her black ceiling, the universe swirling around above her. She couldn't allow Alice and Jasper close to Isidore just yet... It wasn't time and Malia had told her that they would be leaving next year. However, she knew that it was hurting the bond being so close and yet unable to strengthen Not to mention that both she and Malia had agreed that their needed to be...some relationship between the three before they left. Perhaps friendship? However, their needed to be a way without him becoming close the the family. While Isidore would be sad that his friends had moved it wouldn't hurt as bad if he didn't get close to the rest of them as well. What to do...what to do...

* * *

><p>Isidore frowned lightly as he stared down at the paper that had been handed back. He had failed yet another History test, even with Angela helping him it just wasn't making sense. Not to mention that they had to focus on their other studies and couldn't focus alone on History. Besides, while Angela wasn't failing it wasn't her best subject either. And most of it was knowledge that came from being an american to begin with. It was much more difficult for Harry to understand and retain. And Isidore would rather avoid asking Ileana for help. He remembered her help in Hogwarts, and while he had been able to pass most of the time it wasn't really helpful. She usually ended up giving Ron and him the answers just to get them away from her so she could advance further.<p>

Sighing he allowed his head to drop to the table as the final bell of the day rang. He wasn't sure what to do. Sure he had been distracted with Andromeada and Teddy visiting, but he didn't think he would have failed the test this badly. Ileana was going to kill him and Thanos would give him that disapproving look again.

"Mr. Evans?"

Blinking Isidore looked up to see the History teacher standing before him. "Yes, Mr. Harris?" He asked in confusion as the teacher walked over and leaned back to sit on the table before his own.

"Mr. Evans , your grades have not been...decent these past few weeks. And I must say I am quite concerned." He said slowly with a sympathetic expression. Isidore opened his mouth to reply, however his teacher held up his hand. "However, your older sister has spoken to me about some of the problems you have been having. A toddler is enough trouble, and she also mentioned that your parents are finally being released from that hospital they have been in since the terrorist attacks. Now, I understand that you are very busy and probably cannot concentrate as well as you could. I am not without empathy and understand. However, with how your grades are going I will have to hold you back if it continues." The teacher said giving him a sincere look.

Isidore sighed dark emerald green eyes dulling slightly at the reminder of his parents. "I know, Mr. Harris. And I am really sorry, I am trying to do better honest. I just...its all so confusing. And my siblings and cousins all have problems of their own and I just...I can't intrude on their own issues with my own." He spoke slowly.

Mr. Harris nodded. "Yes, your sister said as much. However, she did bring up an option of some help. You have a free period of course, and your sister has suggested the idea of a tutor during that period. I already have a few excellent students that would be excellent at helping you with your studies, that is if you agree?" He questioned.

Isidore looked thoughtful for a few moments but nodded slowly. "Sure, I wouldn't have a problem with that. If its not much trouble." He said with a slight smile.

Mr. Harris nodded and smiled back. "Good. I'll go through my lists and find someone who wouldn't mind and has the time to spare. I'll inform you when I have found someone, alright?"

Isidore nodded. "Of course, that would be great. Thank you Mr. Harris." he said with a lopsided smile.

Mr. Harris chuckled lightly and smiled back. "No problem, now you should run along. I really don't want one of your family to come find you again." He said in amusement.

The other's had a bad habit of coming to look for Isidore when he wasn't where he should be. And they all had their own ways about it. Balthazar would come charging in ready to attack, and had broken the door on occasion. Ileana wasn't as bad but would usually throw herself at Isidore and mother him before attacking him herself. Eneas would show up annoyed and start arguing with Isidore and sneering as he dragged him out. Malia had a habit of coming in from the window and one time the room supply closet and would usually be brandishing a bundle of smoking sage. And Circe while the simplest would still stand there like a creepy shadow until they left, that or she would start cackling inasnely.

Mr. Harris would admit that it had not been boring since the new students arrived.

Alice giggled happily as she glomped onto Alex in a tackling hug. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" She exclaimed happily squeezing the other tightly.

"I...might not...be...a...normal...human...but..."

"Ooopppssss..." Alice sang sheepishly as she stepped back, watching Alex choke and cough trying to get air in her lungs. Jasper merely sighed at the sight resisting the urge to rub at his face. He loved Alice truly he did...

Alex took a deep breath and sighed. "Alright, your welcome. You cannot have a relationship with him, its not time. However, you can be friends. And of course if your boyfriend was tutoring him you would get to know him as well." Alex muttered rubbing at her heart.

Alice giggled, even as sadness flashed in her eyes. "I understand, but we still thank you." She whispered as Jasper came to stand beside her taking her hand. "It means more then you can ever know." She said happily.

A bitter smile crossed Alex's face, "Oh, I probably do know. But I'm glad to help all the same..." She muttered. Alice bit her lip but refrained from speaking when Jasper squeezed her hand.

* * *

><p>Eneas scowled as he sat at the La Push beach. His arms wrapped tightly around his legs holding them to his chest. He knew that his mother was worried about him, however he couldn't bring to care at the moment. He had always known there was a possibility that he had a mate. His mother had made sure he knew well the Black family bloodline. Veela were seductive creatures, and experience was a must. After all if a Veela couldn't please their mate then they were useless and and an embarrassment to their kin. Not to say they were sluts or lose, despite what people thought Veela took their mates and very seriously. They merely used the experience they gained to the best of their abilities. After all, their mate was their very lives. They would do anything for them, thus they needed to show their appreciation in any and all ways.<p>

This aside however, while he had known it was a possibility he had never thought he would actually have a mate. Most half or quarter Veela did not. Like Fluer, while Bill Weasley was the love of her life he wasn't her mate. She had been obsessed with him since she had seen him, but he hadn't shown much interest in the beginning. Mate's however have an unnatural draw toward each other, a desperate need for the other even if they didn't understand. Eneas had never felt anything for anyone, except his family. And to know that he would meet someone that would become his complete and total world...someone that would be more important then his own scared him...deeply.

He had been a bit unsure of Alex when he found out what she was. The ability to know and even manipulate the relationships of others...was a powerful thing. However, Alex had made a promise to not interfere with their strings and threads, also she had revealed that she could not reveal a person's threads or strings to them or anyone. It was against the rules of a cupid. Even if she wanted to she literally could not speak it out loud, nor communicate it any other way. It was impossible. It had helped a bit, because of this Alex had never been able to tell him if he had a mate or not. Malia though...Malia had no such bind on her abilities and Sight.

Eneas gritted his teeth as he pushed his face into knees. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know if there was anything he could do... He couldn't deny or reject his mate, to do so would bring pain and misery to himself. But how was he supposed to accept that one day some random person would become his whole world, his universe, his reason for living. The only one that seemed to understand how he was feeling was Alex and that was only because she herself would never have a mate. Eneas would admit to being jealous of that fact, she would never have to go through this she would never have to worry about living for another person.

"There you are!" Eneas blinked looking up at the call that came. He watched as Jacob jogged over toward him, his hair pulled back in a braid with random beads and feathers that he knew had to be Malia's work. Jacob smiled brightly but it faded as he took in the depressed slouch of his new friend. "The other's were worried about you. Malia is gong to be gone for a few weeks, and your mother was a bit upset that she didn't know where you were." He said flopping down onto the sand to sit beside his friend.

"Great, she hasn't sent out a search party has she?" He questioned with an annoyed tone.

Jacob grinned at the exasperated look on the others face. "No, Alex told us you were on the beach and to leave you alone. Your mom figured that since im not family that I could ignore her advice."

"Alex knows your here." Eneas said blankly.

"She drove me over and gave me money for food. So let's get gong i'm starving." Jacob said as he stood and pulled the other up.

Eneas rolled his eyes. "Your always starving you and the rest of your savage kind." Eneas said snidely, but couldn't quite hide the relief of avoiding his family and staying around someone else. He needed to be distracted, and all his family did was try and make him see how foolish he was being. He didn't need that right now. He didn't need to think about his problems right now. All he wanted to do was forget about mates, and think about something else. Like how Jacob could pack away so much food and where it was going.


	4. Chapter 4

**I will make this announcement. None of my stories are for adopt option or discontinued! I will finish every single one. However, I have re-read these stories and most, which I began as a child none the less, are not anything like I had envisioned or wanted. Considering I only created Oc's to kill them and they have instead gained lives of their own. Case and point Kagami and Alex. I am just informing my readers that I am planning to rewrite **

**Enjoy the Silence Misery Loves Company**

**Ares, Artemis, and Athena: The God's Awakening**

**Ares, Artemis, and Athena: The Beginning**

**Breaking Twilight**

**Fractured Looking Glass**

**and**

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of Silent Hill**

**I shall also be rethinking and editing **

**The Master of Death and the Twin Soul Bond**

**And **

**I really need a Title for this**

**This will all take some time, and each story needs undivided attention. I have already begun the process. However, I have a poll up for my readers to help influence which ones get the most attention first. While I am doing all this I will most likely be doing one shots and or re-writing rp's in story form to help keep myself motivated. I apologize for the delays and problems and hope you continue reading in the future.**

**Mira~**


End file.
